Reunited At Last
by YamiLover200
Summary: Kaiba has came back from Japan 5 years later with He now 21 and Yami 20 can he proof his feeling to Yami?


Domino City a beautiful place, The sky all blue, Sun shining bright , Birds flying freely , And the people of Domino walking happily to work or whatever they need to do. But for Yami Moto nothing was getting in his way of happiness while walking with his friends.

"So what do you want to do guys?"Joey asked rubbing the back of his neck.

"How about we tell whoever is following us in the black car to turn its engines around go around the corner"Tea said talking about the car behind them ,that car has been following them for the last hour.

"How about we spit for it before it gets any closer to us?"Yami questions.

"Scramble! Run from the witch!"Tristen said, They ran different ways Yami ran around the corner he lost the car...Until it came around the corner after him following him slowly Yami didn't notist though he walked alone.

When he came around the corner he ran into someone and looked up to say sorry but the guy had grabbed him by one of his arms, when the men in the car stopped in front of the alley ,The other man grabbed Yami's other arm, Yami bit the man be growned in pain but carried yami to the car.

"Help!"Yami shouted a loud but soon silented by a hand over his mouth and shoved into the black car.

Once in the car yamis hands were tied up (Tighter than usal) by another guy in the car both man still ahold of Yami's arms.

"Listen kid be quite ,and you will be fine"The man said to Yami , Yami just glared at all 3 man

"Our master requested we find you and bring you to him" The other man said

"It will be a while before we get there so calm down will yah?"The other smirked at Yami

"Calm Down? Are you nuts I can't "Calm Down" you freaks!" Yami struggled again,But the other grabbed his hair and yanked his head down and his head on the bar of the seat witch cause blood to come out but not much, and back up again.

"Shut Up Rat!" The man said to Yami releasing his hair and let his head bleed.

3** Hours Later...**

Yami was still awake and was not happy with the men holding him and assaulting him ..But his thoughts were interrupted by the intercom in the car went off_ 'We are now in front of Kaiba Mansion boys'._

_'_Kaiba Mansion?! What would Kaiba want me for?' Yami thought in his head as he got grabbed and being carried into the huge mansion of his rivals.

He was carried upstairs down a long hallway and stopped in front of a door with the name "Seto Kaiba" on it, They opened the door and threw Yami in and shut and locked it. Yami hit the floor with a thud on the tile, but he couldn't get up cause they had keeped the rope on this hands (Witch now they were numb) so he lied there ...Hopeless...Until his head was rasied up by a hand not hard just soft, to come face with the one person he hadn't seen in 5 Years ...Seto Kaiba.

"Yami..What happened to your head?"Kaiba asked soft and rubbed the wound on Yami's head.

"Your men banged my head against the bar on the seat..."Yami said quietly

He was then picked up and placed on the bed ,Yami looked up to what Kaiba was doing...He was getting a knife. Yami panicked ,he stopped breathing 'Oh my god Kaiba is going to kill me!' Yami thought closing them tight. He heard Kaiba laugh and felt the knife go against the rope on his hands being cut ,Yami opened his eyes to see Kaiba smirking big and putting his knife away.

"What? Thought I was going to kill you? Haha priceless!"Kaiba said walking with the aid kit in his hand and sat down next to Yami ,opening the kit and cleaning the wound on Yamis head.

"So, How have you been Yami?" Kaiba asked nicely.

"Fine you?" Yami said slow.

"Fine."Kaiba said looking at the wound on Yamis head.

"Why did you bring me here Kaiba?"Yami asked

Kaiba stopped what he was doing and looked at yami...And laughed and continued

"You should know by now Yami, or do I have to show you" Kaiba said patching his wound so it would heal.

"You mite have to Kai-Mmhp!"Kaiba kissed Yami cutting him off.

"I have missed you Yami ,and I love you till the end ,as My rival..Will you be my lover?"Kaiba asked

Yami Blushed madly thinking of a answer and said finally after 3 mins.

"Yes..."Yami said smiling a little.

Kaiba smiled back and kissed him again and said.

"Now go to bed so your wound will heel proper ,while i kill witch one banged head on the seats bar handle" Kaiba said leaving the room ,While Yami shut his eyes fell asleep.

The End

Enjoy :)


End file.
